Great Magician's Palace
The Great Magician's Palace is the final level of The Temples. As the name suggests, this is the residence of the amazing The Great Magician. His Palace is riddled with magical Emitters to try and test Sackboy's worth. Two players are required to conquer a challenge about two-thirds of the way through. Overview The level is heavily based around Emitters. A vast majority of these Emitters generate blocks to help traverse the flaming pits scattered around the Palace. To begin with, blocks just drop one-by-one across the pit for you to dash across; after a time they dissapear. These get a little more complex with larger blocks, and one goes downhill. At one point, there's a huge gap which looks daunting at first, but the Emitters here make the ledges pop out of thin air as you try and walk over the gap. After the appearing blocks are some that drop in columns; a block, a space, a block - they continuously slide down with the hope of squashing your SackPerson. You have to duck and weave through the gaps here, and then there's a long stetch of hot coals. Blocks drop to create a path, but halfway through is another column of sliding blocks; you have to jump through the gap at the right time to avoide being squashed or missing the generating blocks on the other side. Afterwards, you come across a dubious blue device on the ledge above, and an impossible gap between you and the next Checkpoint. Fear not, because you can use the lever nearby to move the blue machine to the right, and then jump up to hit the red button - this makes the machine shoot out a block across the flaming pit. You can make a walkway to get across, but you need to stack two blocks at the end to get up. After here, there is another stretch of generating blocks over a pit, but at the other end you have to jump up to the middle-ground and run back to the other side, all as fast as you can. Then, you have to jump into the background and run to the right again, but this time you have to jump over flame pits that are Emitting burning logs that spit up at you. Leap over them, and you come to an enclosed room. Run right and nudge the red button. Blocks start raining from the sky! The order is random every time you try, but the order they fall is kept throughout e.g. if it was middle, right, left, the blocks will always fall in this order. Jump on the first block to fall, and memorise the order. Now, keep on the first block, but when it's its turn to fall again, jump on another block until it's safe to jump back up again. It may seem difficult at first, but you'll get the idea with practice. However, because of its difficulty, dying here makes you respawn after it so you don't have to try again. However, reaching the top gets you a Switch Trigger sticker, and to the left is the multi-player challenge, which is explained later in this article. Whether you died or not in the block-falling prison, you should still be in the same place - carry on right until you seem some sponge-faced shapes. You have to grab them and pull to make a walkway entend from them. However, if you have the three Cobra sticker pieces (Tail, Body and Head) the sticker switches are nearby. Put one on the tail to make the rest slide down so you can sticker it. Once the ledges are extended, you can carry on over them. You'll come to some more Emitters like all previously, only a lot deadlier. There are some of the sliding-column blocks that have been set alight. You'll eventually reach a set of pits that spit burning logs back and forth into neighboring pits; you have to watch the timing to survive here. Once you've traversed this obstacle, you'll meet the Great Magician again and he'll commend your skills. He has an interesting magic box; it'll be empty, then a fiery coal will appear, and then a sponge block. You can use the block as a ledge to get up and grab the key, and you can use that leadge to get the Prize Bubble on his head. Carry on and the Great Magician will deem you worthy of facing The Collector and magic you to The Frozen Tundra in The Wilderness. Multiplayer Challenge The Multiplayer Challenge is located above the room with the falling blocks; just run to the left. Two players are required to beat this challenge. Rewards *Level Complete Gifts: The Temples background, Green Swimsuit *Collected All Gifts: LittleBigPlanet Cosmos Concept, Great Magician's Magic Box (you can also get this in the level), Craft Cosmos Concept with Frame *Aced Level Gifts: Chicken Wings Category:The Temples Category:Levels Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:Articles in need of images Category:Story Levels Category:Story Category:LittleBigPlanet 3